Talk:Cartoons Represented
What is going on here?! I am only posting information that I think this page and some of it keeps getting deleted. Why?! - User:Narutoheroes12 (UTC) 15:19 - 1/16/09 Powerpuff Girls Z Why can't we seem to post anything about the PPG anime here? It had to have had some influence on the FusionFall girls. :No, no, because that is just one remake, in fact it enters in the same category as Total Drama Island and Robot Boy: it was sponsored by CN but is not one of their original series, so no mentions should be made. [[User:FusionFall''er|''FusionFall''er]] 15:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well I really think we should include that since they are technically part of Cartoon Network. Besides, people wouldn't care! I think it should be added, if you watch an episode and then compare PPGZ to ''FusionFall characters you can see that they used the character design as the base template for FusionFall and technically it is sponsored by the Japan branch of CN, meaning it is part of their product. :Yeah, there must be some sort of influence. PPGZ should be added.--Arceus Master Pyro (Dexter ♥ Blossom) 23:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still not convinced. Of course they look a lot alike, after all both are spin-offs of the same original designs in which the girls have to have the most visual aspects of the originals: the colors, the haircuts and the voices. However, until there is something concrete that appears in FusionFall and appears in the Japanese version that doesn't appears in the old one (an enemy, weapon, place, anything) I have to strongly discourage adding the other version of PPG as a series represented in FF. That, and the fact that it's managed by an external animation company, not by the "Japanese branch" of CN. [[User:FusionFall''er|''FusionFall''er]] 23:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I say maybe it is just a hybrid of them both, the original's powers and blood and the anime's looks I thought I'd add this vid link because it has a scene sort of from the original show. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhM9zExrHsE&feature=related FlapJack? Currently, I don't see anything on ''FF that relates to Flapjack. =/ Shouldn't we take it off, until they actually give a visual interpretation of Flapjack? :Actually there is a K'nuckles T-shirt--Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 23:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Flapjack is one of the characters featured on youtube video with hidden nanos found in the game through my playlistings data http://www.youtube.com/my_playlists?pi=0&ps=20&sf=&sa=0&sq=&dm=2&p=3B80C6A32051DD2D# What's a NPC? ???? an NPC is a Non-Player Character. They are there to give out missions and more. KND Okay, obviously the FusionFall KND have to be over 13--NatDuv 03:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I think the whole "world coming to an end" thing might just be good enough reason to suspend that policy. Also, that memory plunger or whatever it is was on the moon, and Planet Fusion ate that. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 06:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT:the KND could be older and they were recommissioned for this event--RobDiesel 13:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) OR they could be 12! Until age 13 they're KND. Pre-teens can still be KND! OR they could have been older than that. I mean, you saw the PGG as 16 now. Yeah, they are probably 12. The Powerpuffs are from an older series, so technically they would be older than the KND are. Wait but they were twelve by the end of KND and it's the future, so they have to be older. Plus Ben 10 is a younger series and he's older than they are.--NatDuv 18:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't it like an ultra thingamabob or something that takes out older KND boogers so they can't be put in again? It was at the moon base, and I think Planet Fusion absorbed that.Fusion Lucario 23:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Transformers Animated Could ‘'Transformers Animated’ go on FusionFall?!?!?!?! NoThe Planetcomet NO WAY! Never will the Transformers make it. Actually, it's made by Cartoon Network Studios. It was not imported like Total Drama Island or CO produced like Clone Wars. It's a CN original. It will NEVER come because the "Transformers" franchise is owned by another company. FusionBenny 22:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny I am not saying Optimus or Prowl. Those names are trademarked, but perhaps Sari may fall into the category. --KrspaceT 01:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe since it is a CN original (Thanks for the support, sort of in an indirect way, FB), we should make a mention of that in the section with Transformers), and for that matter what about Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, I thought it was CN original --OtherPerson: If TFA were ever to show up, then they would have to stay in place like MegasXLR or something like Titan or The Ultimatrix considering the fact that if Weapons like those worked, then they could end the war against Fuse.-- 21:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC)-- 21:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Just Optimus, Prowl (or Jazz but could be both if there was Season 4), Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide (like said with Jazz, Only if season 4 happened.), Sari, maybe Decepticons if SEASON 4 is released (ik it's irritating.) like Megatron, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Shockwave, Starscream (he gets brought back to life in Season4), plus Blackarachnia and Wasp(inator) since they get sent to a jungle somewhere and it could be Earth, and if they add anymore bots or cons, they'd have a vote I bet for the Elite Guard, Dinobots, Constructicons (For devastator of course.), and a whole other load of scrap, too. I don't care if they put it on FF because they're making a '’Transformers'' MMORPG soon, though it'd be a nice touch. And maybe they might put Supreme on Stasis from the Fusion Matter like Megas.'' NVM because the Hub always has the rights to TFA ---- Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi is based on real people, Ami and Yumi in Japan. Since it is based on them, they still own it. Lazlo scrapped ? --KrspaceT 00:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where did we hear about that particular thing? The fact that the Lazlo designs came out bad and were scrapped? Actually they were not scrapped. They just didn't turn out right so they put them off for later. --KrspaceT 00:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but where is the source you heard it from? Dancingzombie said it. Information Should we add information about the shows that will never be in FusionFall? I could add a lot of information to those shows.--Fusion Lucario 21:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No. Since they aren't CN originals, they aren't really that important.--Fusion Aquaabyss 00:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Should we remove it? Should we remove the "Shows that will NEVER be in Fusion Fall"? For me, its only purpose was to help stop people from suggesting shows that would be sometimes obvious to be never included in the game. And now since the official forums are gone with no more suggestions, well…. FusionBenny 19:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC)FusionBenny Well, it would save space, I think it's a good idea because they are not even in Fusion Fall.--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 19:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) (My bad) Feel Free to remove it. --Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 21:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I took care of most of it.--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 19:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, how can removing something "save space"? It's a wiki. You can put whatever (useful) things you want on it. Maybe not the whole "sub section with only one sentence and a table" thing, but what about a heading, and then a simple list? Such as: '"Shows that will never be in FusionFall"' *''6teen'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Chaotic'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Hamtaro'' *And so on… How's that? 17:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Since the forums are no longer here, that whole section is pointless now. It was put there to say that you can't suggest them because, well, they aren't CN Originals. I also completely forgot I reverted your edit. :P --Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 22:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as long as you didn't mean anything by it, that's ok. :). Still, I just think that it should be noted somewhere, even simply a small mention. 23:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... I think that SWAT Kats was Hanna-Barbera; I'm pretty sure it was after CN was on the air though. Anyway, I want to make sure. I'm sure considering how some people within CN were said to feel about it (supposedly Turner himself snubbed it), it'll never appear either, sadly … even if it does manage to surface on Boomerang sometimes. Carrie Whitaker 10:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Johnny Test Is not Johnny Test Property of Cookie Jar Entertainment in Canada? Yes, but Johnny Test and Dukey are in FusionFall, making the show a Cartoon Represented. If that means any show aired on Cartoon Network is eligible (with the right legal connections), then... THERE IS HOPE FOR 'Bakugan' APPEARING IN FusionFall! Ultimajig123 02:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) -- 19:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) HECK NO! I hate Bakugan. Besides, Bakugan is pretty much a Japanese-Canadian anime, and plus the only reason why Johnny Test is on FF is because enough American people have watched and enjoyed it. I don't really see 'Bakugan' around anymore because it got replaced by another sucky cartoon called Redakai probably because they lost so many views from Season 1 to the rest of the anime. The only one I've managed to see that's still on Saturday mornings is Pokémon. Even if they all had views and CN-originals (and I'm saying that if Bakugan shows up, then why not the other shows like 6teen, Pokemon, AlmostNakedAnimals, and other crud come into FF? That would be LAME!), then there would be seriously too much work for the Game Designers, and too much annoyance to many fans of FusionFall. Would you really want a end-of-the-world game with skateboarding dudes, kids who won't shut up about their creatures they battle with like card games on motorcycles (actually Yu-Gi-Oh! is pretty decent.), monsters who surprisingly FIT into SMALL MACHINE BALL THINGS (Pokémon’s games are great, but Digimon can beat up the anime), and Superheroes running around fighting the Fusions. UGH! People have already discussed this. NO DC HEROES, NO MARVEL HEROES, NO ANIME, NO TELETOON/YTV/OTHER CRUD AROUND IN FusionFall! End of discussion. Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Captain Planet Hey! You forgot to mention Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Captain Planet... 05:29, October 22, 2014‎ (UTC) MatioStrikerMurphy --Tannhaeuser 01:29, November 23, 2014‎ (UTC) Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi was discussed above. Captain Planet never appeared in FusionFall. It's all rather moot now, since CN has shut the game down, but if you'd like to discuss their inclusion in the game, the place to do so is over on our sister-site, FanonFall.